1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns novel N-[[[arylformimidoyl]methylamino]thio]-N-substituted sulfonamides, pesticidal compositions thereof, and their use for killing and otherwise controlling arthropod pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of N-alkyl-N'-aryl formamidines have been previously described as pesticides; see, for example, Belgian Pat. Nos. 760,141; 770,825 and German Pat. Nos. 1,172,081; 2,202,034.
N-sulfenylated chlorides of sulfonamides are known; for example, German Pat. Nos. 1,101,407 and 1,156,403.
Arylsulfenylated formamidines and aminosulfenylated formamidines are known and used as insecticides; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,619 and 3,947,591 and 3,998,969.